If I'd Been There
by Redie
Summary: Two girls are sent to change the course of events in the movie 'Hook'. But will they be able to save Rufio? Sequel in the works!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 'Hook', Rufio, and other related characters do not belong to me. Lily and Alex, however, do.

A/N: There are some differences from the movie and added scenes coming up. You have been warned.

A/N #2: This story is set in the present time until…well, you'll see. ;)

'Hook' has always been my favorite movie. I've watched it over and over and can say almost every line along with the actors. I had finally convinced my parents to let my best friend Alex sleep over our apartment while they were at one of my dad's office parties. I was a little surprised when they said yes, seeing as we're only eighth graders. It was Alex's first time watching the movie; she was just as into it as I. I had gone to the kitchen during the final battle scene to make popcorn. I knew what was coming.

"NO! They killed Rufio! Why?!?!" I heard Alex yell at the television from my spot in the kitchen. I picked the bowl of popcorn up and headed back to the living room where I found Alex hugging a pillow and staring murderously at the image of Captain Hook onscreen.

"Come on Peter! Get him! Run him through!"

"Enjoying the movie, are we?" I asked mockingly. Alex only nodded, eyes still glued to the screen. I laughed softly, but soon found myself mouthing the lines along with the actors. As the end credits rolled, Alex turned to me.

"Lily, that was AWESOME! Can we watch it again? Please?"

"No need to ask me twice," I replied, and restarted the DVD. This time around, however, we ended up having a pillow fight for the first part of the movie, up until Tinkerbelle carried Peter off to Neverland. Then we quieted down. Until the power went out, of course. I yelped and hung onto Alex and then felt myself and Alex falling. We landed in a sunny clearing next to a waterfall and pond. My short and curly red hair had fallen into my face, and I blew it aside, tucking it behind my ears. Alex was sitting beside me. We looked at each other quizzically. Then a familiar sound caught our attention.

"Rufio! Ru-fi-o, Ru-fi-o, Ru-fi-o!"

My hands came up to cover my mouth as I gasped in shock. I knew where we were. Alex started to speak, but one of my hands clamped over her mouth. With the other hand I motioned to her to be quiet. I started towards where I knew the Lost Boys and a grown-up Peter Pan to be. We crouched low as Rufio went flying through the air over our heads. Time seemed to slow down for me. I would finally meet him! The boy I thought of a Pan since the first time I had seen the movie; then I remembered his fate and my heart fell heavily into my sneakers. All the while I was realizing this, the exchange between Rufio and Peter had been taking place. Now Peter was running for his life from the Lost Boys; I saw Don't Ask keeping score.

Pulling Alex after me by her sleeve I moved to the basketball court. Everything about the Lost Boys encampment was familiar to me; it was like I had been there my entire life. Alex and I hid behind one of the hanging nets covered in leaves underneath the sailboard track. I held my breath as Rufio rushed past, sword raised, stopping inches from Peter's face.

"You're dead, jollymon." I said the words along with him under my breath. Alex pilled me back into the shadows and shushed me. Too Small, who was nearest us, looked around as if he had heard something, then turned his attention to Tink, who was hovering in front of him. I watched, silent, as Rufio drew a line in the earth with the Pan sword. I wasn't really listening anymore. Something was different about Rufio, and it had caught my attention. I had never noticed before, but now, closer than I had ever been before, it was catching the light.

'It' was a locket of some sort. I pointed it out silently to Alex. She hadn't noticed it before, either. Maybe it was because the bone necklaces covered it up before, but now it seemed important. I had to find out what it was! While my head puzzled out a way to figure it out, Pockets had established that Peter Banning was at one point their Peter Pan. Rufio was enraged, but this time his dark eyes held something besides that anger. It was concern. Concern for the Lost Boys, I was certain of it. As the Lost Boys followed Rufio away both Alex and I let go of a breath we hadn't been aware we had been holding.

"What now?" Alex whispered.

"I don't know. Wait for night, I guess," I replied in a whisper, shrugging.

So, tell me what you think! I would appreciate it.

Redie


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

A/N: Added scene coming up. And thanks to those reviewing!

As night fell Alex and I left our hiding spot. We had to be especially careful because neither one of us knew what happened at the Nevertree at this time. The movie always switched to a suicidal Captain Hook. We walked around the basketball court a few times, stretching our cramped legs. I walked over to the graffiti-covered wall where anti-pirate sentiments had been…expressed. I reached up to trace where Rufio's name had been written. I vaguely heard Alex telling me to hide and her feet scrambling away to do just that, but I wasn't paying attention. Until I felt a sword being pressed into my back, that is.

"Who are you? Did Hook send you?" I knew who it was without even turning around. My heart sank a bit as I realized he thought of me as a grown-up. I forced a smile into my voice none-the-less.

"I'm Lily. Hook didn't send me. No one did." I could sense his uncertainty as Rufio lowered the sword, giving me time to turn around. The sword came back up as his eyes met mine.

"You're a girl. We don't need a mother. Leave." My heart sank farther. I brushed the sword aside.

"Who says I'm here to be your mother?" Rufio looked uncertain again, and I was surprised at his reaction. He'd always seemed so confident. "I'm not a Wendy. And neither is Alex over there, either." At that Rufio put the Pan sword away. He seemed to be trusting me, if a little reluctantly. He offered his hand and I took it. He took me by surprise and twisted my arm behind my back. I really should have known. But I had one more idea.

"I know why you hate him, Rufio."

"Hate who?" His voice was cautious and he gripped my arm harder. I could see Alex out of the corner of my eye looking panicked.

"Peter. He forgot about you and the other Lost Boys, didn't he?" Rufio let go of my arm and turned me around to face him. I noticed he was taller than me but it wasn't really a surprise; almost everyone is.

"How did you know that?"

"He forgets everyone, eventually. Even his Wendy." My green eyes looked into his dark ones. I knew my eyes had mischief in them. "But that won't happen with you, will it? You don't have a Wendy, and you don't need one. Do you, Pan?" I mock bowed to him, keeping my eyes locked on his. He smiled and mock bowed back.

"Would you like to be a Lost Girl?" I smiled, and it seemed to be the only answer he needed. Rufio walked past me, on his way to dinner I assumed. Alex crept out from her spot, grabbing my shoulder as I started to walk after Rufio.

"What do you think you're doing? You're messing with cosmic forces here! Not to mention copyrights!" she said in a forced whisper.

"Oh, you mean the cosmic forces that put us here? Well, said cosmic forces don't seem happy with something! Small details are already off; this is supposed to happen, Alex!" I replied. "Now come one!" I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her with me after Rufio. We stopped when we reached the table; I don't think either of us had realized just how many Lost Boys there actually were. The long table was filled with food; any kind you could imagine and more. I found a seat between Pockets and Too Small, across from Rufio. I knew Peter would be sitting there tomorrow night. Alex found a seat between Ace and Don't Ask. Rufio clasped his hands together and bowed his head.

"Everybody say 'grace'." Everyone simultaneously said 'grace' and started reaching for food, Alex and I included. Pockets leaned over to me with a steaming roll.

"Could you blow on this for me?" I smiled and gently blew the steam off the roll for him. He took a large bite and nodded in thanks. I ruffled his hair and reached for a goblet, filling it with poe-poe; I'd always wanted to try it. It turned out to be a very sweet kind of milk. I nearly choked on it. Too Small patted my back and Rufio started to get up.

"I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting the taste is all." Now that I knew what to expect I managed to drink half a goblet straight. It felt right, sitting here among the Lost Boys like I really belonged, more so than at school. I had the sinking suspicion that it couldn't last. I was determined to make the most of it while I could. Alex seemed to be enjoying herself too.

When the youngest boys, including Pockets, Latchboy, and Too Small got tired I volunteered to help Ace put them to bed. With Too Small in my arms and Latchboy stumbling along in front of me I followed Ace, who was carrying Pockets, up various ladders and across platforms. He stopped in front of a tent-like house and pointed at Latchboy. I set Too Small down on the platform carefully and followed Latchboy into the small house, tucking him in and blowing out his lamp. I ducked out again and picked Too Small back up. I followed Ace a little further to another tent-like house with feathers on the outside. The door was small and I had to crawl through with Too Small still in my arms. Setting him down in a nest of blankets and pillows I turned to blow out his light. Under the impression he was asleep I turned to crawl back out the door. Apparently I was wrong.

"Are you here to be our mother?" he asked me in a voice heavy with sleep.

"No. I don't know how to be a mother. I could be your sister if you want though."

Too Small nodded as I crawled out of his house. There was an empty square house nearby and I chose that one for myself. Alex had found one a couple branches over; she waved good-night to me as she blew out her lamp. I lay on my stomach looking out at Neverland moons for a while before blowing out my own lamp.

My dreams weren't very restful, however pleasant my surroundings were. I kept seeing the final battle. Over and over my mind replayed it, and I couldn't seem to wake up. When I finally managed to I was in a cold sweat, my curls sticking to my face and my t-shirt to my back. I moved out of my house to sit on a platform nearby, my legs swinging over the edge. I started to hum a lullaby and before long found myself softly singing the words along to it in order to comfort myself.

"Oh, hush thee, my baby, the night is behind us,

And black are the waters that sparkled so green.

The moon, o'er the combers, looks downward to find us

At rest in the hollows that rustle between.

Where billow meets billow, then soft be thy pillow,

Oh, weary we flippering curl at thy ease.

The storm shall not wake thee, nor shark overtake thee,

Asleep in the arms of the slow-swinging seas."

"That was a nice song. What's it called?" I hadn't noticed Tinkerbelle on a branch near me until then. I continued looking out at the stars as I answered her.

"The White Seal Lullaby. It's from the Jungle Books, by Rudyard Kipling. My mother used to sing it to me until I was seven." I sighed, looking up. My eyes caught a flash of red and black above me. "Then I taught it to myself." I looked back at the pixie. I was expecting more questions, and I was right to.

"Why are you here?" she asked. I looked up again as I thought of how to answer her. The red and black I had seen a moment ago was gone. I smiled, going into Science Fiction Fan-girl mode.

"Cosmic forces beyond our control have placed Alex and I here. Said forces are…dissatisfied…with how a few things are supposed to happen. We're here to change those things. At least, that's what we think; cosmic forces just kinda put you places and don't tell you anything. Bit annoying, really." She laughed, nodding, and flew off. I went back into my house and lay down, eventually falling into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: 'The White Seal Lullaby' is an actual lullaby that I love. It is both a lullaby and a poem.

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think.

Redie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine!!

A/N: A big 'thank you' to all of my reviewers! Sorry this took so long. I had a medical something to deal with, but it's all better now, so I can post again. The entire story is written, it's just being typed up now.

I woke up early the next morning. I planned on helping train Peter. As he passed through winter Alex and I threw snowballs at him with Ace, Don't Ask, Rufio, and other Lost Boys. One of my snowballs hit Don't Ask by accident; he thought it was Ace and threw one at him, knocking off the other boy's top hat.

"I complain of you!" Ace cried, picking up his hat.

"I double complain of you!" Don't Ask shouted back. Before they could try and kill each other Alex and I threw a snowball at both of them.

"We complain of you!" we shouted. A full out snow war started between the four of us. When Rufio crowed I lost my footing and slid down past the penguins, stopping at his feet. He helped me up and I brushed the snow off my jeans. Then I dumped snow on his head. He chased me, laughing, through the seasons until we reached the basketball court where Too Small and Latchboy were being used as weights by Peter. I stopped to catch my breath and Rufio collided with me. I got up and helped him regain his footing.

Soon after the Lost Boys split into two groups; those who were going to watch Peter's sword fighting training, and those who were going to help get 'food' ready. I followed those who were helping with food, and Alex watched the fight. When the food was ready Rufio appeared to help carry it to the table. I took the opportunity to pull him aside for a moment.

"What's that?" I asked him, pointing at the silver locket. His hand clutched it possessively, his face uncertain.

"I've had for as long as I can remember. I don't know where I got it. I don't even know what's in it…"

"Here, let me see it," I said, reaching out and lifting it into my hand. It took a minute, but I managed to open it. Inside was red powder; as I stared it started to glow. I snapped the locket shut and looked up quickly. Rufio's face was very close to mine and I could feel my cheeks starting to turn red.

"Looks like pixie dust to me," I said, taking a step back and letting the locket drop from my hand. I turned and took a dish of food from Ace, carrying it to the table. I sat at the end of the table, my back against a wall. Alex joined me a few minutes later, along with the rest of the Lost Boys. As they sat down she started telling me how awesome the sword fight had been. I wasn't paying attention, to tell the truth, just staring into the space above Rufio's head. Alex finally noticed and tapped my knee.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and she rubbed my knee in reassurance. We folded our hands for grace and grabbed food to fill our plates like the night before. I didn't feel much like eating, though. My mind kept wandering back to the locket. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to convince Tinkerbelle to give me any pixie dust in order to try flying. The locket might be my chance; I would have to ask Rufio. I snapped back to reality at the first 'Bangarang, Rufio!' I smiled to myself as I watched the verbal fight, picking at my food occasionally. When Rufio stalked off I followed to lean against the wall next to him. He glanced at me then looked back to the table.

"Peter doesn't realize it's just a game, Rufio. He's a grown-up. Everything is serious for him." He didn't seem to hear me, though, because he threw the coconut at Peter anyway.

"Rufio, listen to me!" I said, grabbing his arm. "Peter won't stay. He can't; he doesn't belong here anymore. But his kids are counting on him. We have to help him…"

I let go of his arm and he stalked away, one hand clutching the pan sword, the other on the locket. When he was past the lamps I felt a slight breeze on my face; he had flown off. I shook my head, heading off in the opposite direction, stopping when I realized I was in the same place where the sword fight had been. I sat down in the shadow of the wall, leaning back and closing my eyes. I breathed deeply, trying to keep back tears. My ideas hadn't been working. My eyes shot open when I heard footsteps approaching; it was Peter. I kept still, hoping he wouldn't notice me. He saw me, though, and come over. I turned my head and whipped away the unshed tears of frustration.

"Are you a Lost Boy?" he asked. He seemed confused. Food was still all over him. I shrugged, standing up and stepping into the light.

"In a way. I'm not a Wendy, if that's what you're asking. And I never will be," I said defiantly. Peter nodded, sitting where I had once been. I sat back down near him, trying to find something to say.

"You're not a bad father, Peter." He turned his head to look at me, looking a little bit confused as to why I said this. After a moment he sighed and nodded. I got up and walked to one of the ladders leading up into the Nevertree's branches. "You've just forgotten what it's like to have fun and enjoy the ride." Peter smiled forlornly at me and I continued on my way. I had no idea why, but Neverland accepted me as one of it's own, despite my being a girl. I pondered this as I checked in on various Lost Boys on the way to my own house.

My dreams that night were once again haunted by the final battle. This time I was in it actively, fighting my way through. Nothing changed, though. I must have been crying out because I was woken by a hand gripping my arm and Rufio's face in my line of vision. Considering I had just seen him die in my nightmare I was a little disconcerted. My breath was coming quick and I felt like I would cry any second. Without a word he pulled me into a hug. It didn't seem like him. I pulled back, wiping my eyes and sniffing a little. A few minutes passed before I could look at his face again.

"Why does it feel like I know you somehow?" he asked, arms wrapped around himself as if he felt cold.

"I…don't know," I answered.

"And how do seem to know what I'm thinking?" he demanded. I shook my head, mumbling something about cosmic forces before falling asleep again. When I woke the next morning he was gone. I counted how many days had passed and was overcome with dread. I knew what was coming and it scared me. When I watched the movie I could just skip the final battle and pretend it didn't happen. I hoped the details I had changed would be enough to change Rufio's fate, but I wasn't at all sure. Cosmic forces are hard to deal with, after all.

I spent most of the morning looking for some armor that would fit me, and another set for Alex. I ended up avoiding Rufio for most of the day and missing Peter's triumphant return as the Pan. When Alex and I finally caught up with the Lost Boys we were already in our armor; it was leather sections tied together that protected our upper bodies. Our faces were painted with blue designs around our eyes. Too Small was the first to notice us and he stopped, staring. The other boys gradually noticed us also. It was time for war.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A/N: This is the last chapter. Maybe a sequel? Let me know if you want one!

Alex, the Lost Boys, and myself watched as Peter began the initial attack on the pirates. Rufio kept trying to get my attention. I finally looked over and he flashed me a thumbs-up. I smiled back weakly, trying to preserve the image in my mind. It was hard, to say the least. Then Peter sent up a cry of 'Bangarang' and we threw ourselves against the balcony we'd been hiding on, sending up an answering shout. We each held a rope, swinging across. I landed on a pirate, knocking him out. Alex landed in the rigging.

"Alright, who's first?" I asked, drawing my sword and looking around at the pirates in front of me. They hesitated a moment, then rushed forward. We (meaning Alex, the Lost Boys, and myself) followed suit.

It was awkward, at first, using the sword. But I kept getting glances of spiked hair and bone armor, which told me what direction to fight in. I lost myself in the battle, fighting alongside Alex. When two pirates backed Alex and me up a set of stairs onto the quarterdeck I'd forgotten where I was. When a pirate slashed my leg I snapped back to reality. I stumbled back against a railing. Hook came seemingly out of nowhere and pinned me with his hook at my throat.

"So there is a girl in Neverland again, is there?"

"Actually, there's two," I replied, a sarcastic smile on my face. Before he could answer Rufio appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hook!" he called in challenge. Peter was between them in an instant, stopping Rufio from advancing towards Hook. When Peter flew away at hearing Maggie's cry Rufio turned back to Hook, a cocky grin spreading slowly across his tan face. I started forward, wanting to stop the coming fight. Alex grabbed me from behind and held me back. I watched silently, jerking forward every so often. She never let go. It was only when Rufio tried to block an overhead thrust and Hook plunged his sword into his body that her grip loosened enough for me to escape.

"No!" I cried, rushing forward. Everything was blurred through tears that were racing down my face. As Peter caught Rufio I stood to the side, supporting myself against a wall. It wasn't enough and I sank to my knees on the deck. When the tears cleared from my vision Peter and Hook were engaged in their fight elsewhere. I crawled forward and cradled Rufio in my arms.

"Please don't be dead…please oh, please don't be dead. No one's supposed to ever die in Neverland…" I whispered as I rocked back and forth. I started singing the White Seal Lullabye under my breath, my voice breaking with sobs every so often. The hand not supporting Rufio reached down to clutch the locket of pixie dust.

"You aren't supposed to be dead…" I whispered. There was a flash of red light and I was thrown backwards into Alex who had been standing watch over me, her own eyes filled with unshed tears.

And there before us stood Rufio, looking down at himself in wonder. His hand was pressed over the spot where a wound should have been but no longer was. I scrambled to my feet and rushed forward, only to stop an arm's length away. I reached out my hand cautiously and touched his face. He grasped my hand and pulled me into a hug. It was a side of him I had only seen once before.

"Oh my god…you're alive!" I cried, although it was a little muffled against his shoulder.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, drawing back. Rufio's old cocky smile was back, a hint of mischief back in his eyes. I pulled him back into a hug, nodding against his shoulder. Alex tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Shouldn't we be catching up with the Lost Boys?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! They'll be by the croc clock now," I answered and started towards the quarterdeck stairs. I ended up clutching the railing as intense pain shot up my leg. Looking down I saw where a pirate had slashed my leg earlier. Blood was drying around the long gash, but it still hurt to walk on it. I stumbled backward and Rufio caught me. Alex barged into Hook's cabin to find something to wrap it in. She came back out with what looked like a very expensive bed sheet and tore it into strips with aggression. Once my wound was properly wrapped Rufio lifted me into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Alex, meet us at the croc clock, alright?"

Alex nodded and Rufio pushed off from the deck of the pirate ship and into the air. I let out a yelp and hung onto him tightly, my eyes shut. After a moment I opened my eyes again, amazement replacing fear. Neverland was even more beautiful from up above. We reached the croc clock and landed behind the Lost Boys who were watching Peter and his children flying away. Alex came out of the tunnel seconds after our landing. Rufio set me down and I cleared my throat. The Lost Boys turned towards the three of us, rushing forward but coming to a stop when they saw my leg.

"What? It's just a scratch. It barely hurts anymore!" With that they rushed forward again. I lifted Too Small into my arms, hugging him. The rest danced around us, but stopped when Pockets pointed at something behind me. I turned, setting Too Small back down when I saw what it was. A big swirling blue doorway had appeared.

"Interdimensional vortex?" I asked Alex, turning my head to look at her.

"Our way home," she answered with a nod. I sighed, and turned back to the Lost Boys. They looked extremely sad.

"We'll be back. I promise," I said. Rufio came forward, and without a word took off his locket and put it around my neck. I smiled, and hugged him, then the rest of the Lost Boys. Alex and I turned, clasped hands, and jumped through the vortex without a word. We landed on my couch at home as the end credits of the movie played. The locket was still around my neck, but the bandage on my leg was gone. My jeans were still ripped and I could see a faint scar underneath.

"That was so awesome," Alex said after a moment, and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was."

A/N: So, that is the end of this story. Tell me what you think of having a sequel. Alex and Lily will be having more adventures in the future, in Neverland and beyond.


End file.
